Linear Tape File System (LTFS) is a type of file system that is used in tape drives. LTFS enables an application run on an operating system (OS; e.g., Linux, Windows, MacOSX) of a computer in communication with a tape cartridge to read and write data in the tape cartridge as files. In the LTFS format, the tape cartridge is divided into two partitions: an index partition (IP) and a data partition (DP). Meta-information, such as file allocation information, is recorded in the index partition, and the main data is recorded in the data partition. Because tape is a sequential access device and data is usually appended to the tape, file allocation information is generally recorded at the end of the tape when recording data in one of the partitions. The information at the end of the tape is read when a tape cartridge is mounted. When a tape cartridge is unmounted in LTFS, at least some meta-information is overwritten with updated meta-information at the beginning of the index partition. When the tape cartridge is mounted, the meta-information can be read from the index partition.